What Lucy Saw
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: What Lucy saw wasn't quite what Oreius expected... Part of the 24 in 24 Authors' Challenge.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: What Lucy saw wasn't quite what Oreius expected... Part of the 24 in 24 Authors' Challenge.

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, and is a bit of a sequel to _Coming into His Own_ but this oneshot can be read as a standalone.

**What Lucy Saw**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

24 Frostmoon 1000

I watched in silence as Alithia entered the Kings' tent. I knew exactly what she was going to do when she saw the colts. I glanced over the camp stirring in the pre-dawn fog as we prepared to set out for Cair Paravel, leaving this battlefield behind. Victorious once again, but at nearly too high a price. I entered the Kings' tent and Alithia looked over her shoulder to shoot me a sharp glare. She moved closer to me so we wouldn't disturb the Kings as they yet slept curled against each other in the High King's hammock. "Who moved him?"

"I did, at his request."

Alithia fairly hissed in her fury, "Why? You could have pulled his stitches out by helping him move around. There's a reason I didn't want them to move, Oreius."

I didn't even blink, being more than familiar with Alithia's temper as we had known each other almost our entire lives. I would not regret helping Edmund into his brother's hammock; the colts had needed each other last night. "They would have moved regardless, and at least I made sure neither one came to further harm, which they would have if they had moved under their own power. What would you have said then, Alithia?"

Alithia stamped her hoof at me and I knew this was about more than my helping King Edmund move so he would be close to his brother. It was about the same thing that had been plaguing me since I found the foals wandering away from the safety of our camp...

King Edmund suddenly stirred, "Mum?"

I looked down briefly as Alithia quietly responded, "Your majesty? Are you in pain?"

Edmund's dark eyes darted from Alithia to myself before settling on Alithia, "Alithia...uh, no, I mean not much. How's Peter?"

"He sleeps still." I slipped out of the tent as Alithia continued speaking with and checking over King Edmund. I knew better than to think that Alithia would not confront me again. This argument between us had been brewing since we first began to understand exactly how young our new monarchs were...and it was about to come to its head.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

26 Frostmoon 1000

When we arrived back at the Cair, the Queens immediately exclaimed over their brothers' wounds whilst peppering them with kisses and hugs...much to King Edmund's vocal disgust. Night had fallen, but it still didn't take long before Alithia tracked me down in my quarters. She glared up at me, "Why didn't you protect them?"

"I tried. Alithia, it was battle. It was impossible to stay by their side after a point."

She stamped her hoof and swished her tail against her flank, "You should have been there to keep them from harm. You're their General. Is that not what you are tasked with? The protection of the Royals?"

My own guilt started to rise again as I folded my arms across my chest. "Alithia, the Kings are my priority, but in battle, I could not be with them every moment. You know this, you have seen battle, you know what it is like in the heat of battle."

Alithia shook her head, "This is different, Oreius. They are just foals. They...they should not be anywhere near the battlefield. If you cannot protect them, then they should be older and better able to protect themselves."

I scowled, "Alithia, they are the Kings. They must lead from the front. First into battle, last out of battle. This is how they will live their lives, how they must live their lives, or the army will lose faith in their ability as leaders and warriors." Alithia stamped her hoof again, but I ignored it, "They may be foals, but they cannot be so in the battlefield. Do you think I fail in my duties?"

Alithia looked away from me, knowing the truth of my words but unwilling to concede the point. "I must check on the Kings and change their bandages before they retire." She left with an abruptness that hurt me to see. Our friendship extended back almost the entire length of our lives and I did not enjoy arguing with her.

A soft voice suddenly questioned, "Oreius, why are you arguing with your sister?"

I turned to see Queen Lucy standing in the doorway dressed in her nightgown and robe, peering up at me with wide blue eyes. I bowed, "Your majesty. I'm afraid I don't understand your question."

She tilted her head and walked a little further into the room, as she did so I noticed she could barely see over my desk. Such a small little filly to bring such great hope and joy to all of Narnia. "Why not?"

I smiled a little as I held out my hands and she stepped forward so I could lift her to sit on top of my desk. Queen Lucy gave a delighted giggle before stilling as I solemnly replied, "I am afraid I have no sisters, so I couldn't be arguing with her."

She stuck her bottom lip out in thought before asking in a simple tone, "Isn't Alithia your sister?"

I paused before I quietly responded, "Not by blood. Why did you think we were siblings?"

Queen Lucy smiled with a little laugh, "Oh, because I heard you arguing just like I hear Peter and Susan arguing over things. You sound like a brother and sister...and why can't you have a sister who isn't by blood?"

I smiled and bowed, "You are wise beyond your years, Valiant Queen. Now, should you not be in bed at this hour?"

She smiled a little sheepishly then nodded. I picked her up and carried her back toward the royal quarters. She began nodding off as I walked until she was asleep with her head against my shoulder by the time I finally reached the royal wing. Queen Susan and several of their ladies-in-waiting, including the Nymphs Amaryllis and Deianeira, smiled and showed me the way as I carried Queen Lucy into her rooms and laid her down on the bed before I left her to the care of her sister and the other ladies.

I immediately went to the Kings' quarters, King Edmund having had his bed moved into his brother's bedroom not long after their coronation, and there I found Alithia. She had already given the Kings a sleeping potion and shooed their valets away for the moment. But, she did not turn even though I knew she heard me.

Alithia finally turned and I surprised her by bowing formally. "Alithia, it is true our Kings are yet foals. It is also true I will not always be close enough to protect them from harm in the battlefield. And, if I had any other option, I would not allow them onto the battlefield. Since I do not, I will train them until the time they are able to protect themselves always. However, I give you my word that I will be there to protect them or to find them and bring them home when they do get hurt."

Alithia looked at me and nodded, "I know Oreius. Just like I know you will be far more successful than not...as usual."

I nodded then left, already preparing a new set of lessons for the Kings to participate in as soon as they are able. Thinking about what Queen Lucy had said made me realize that Alithia was indeed my sister, a bossy older sister, and her husband, Ardon, was my brother just as much as he was my best friend. The wonders of a young filly's observations...

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


End file.
